Spotsy's Collection of Challenges
by Spotsy Kitteh
Summary: Looking for a random read? Go ahead and take a peek. :)
1. Raindrops

**A SolarClan Challenge**

_Raindrops_

Thunder echoed throughout the forest and lightning striked the nearest tree,

I rushed toward the camp, sloshing through the thick mud. When I got there no one was there. It was almost burnt to a crisp, then I heard a voice, _Rainpaw!_

I raced to her voice, I scanned the train. I spotted her silver dappled pelt was muddy and matted, and she a flaming branch looming over her. The Clan was near her but they were too sacred to do a thing.

"No!" I yowled as I bolted over there, but it was too late.

The branch fell, and so did she. I tried to push the branch off her put it was still heated, a small trickle of blood poured from her mouth.

I took her by the scruff and dragged her from under the branch, I threw her on my back and I steadily went to the rest of the Clan.

They stared at me- no her, as I padded to their makeshift shelter.

I set Rainpaw down, her usual sleek pelt was matted, muddy, and the fire burned a little off.

"Ohh, Rainpaw." I whispered.

Badgerpaw smirked when he saw me, sad, and weak.

Normally, I would glare at him and bite his tail off but Rainpaw's death had stunned me too much.

The rain was still steadily beating down as the river beside us roared.

_The next day..._

My belly rumbled with hunger. The Clan had been starving with the constant rain, the prey was hiding in their dens.

I sighed- then I caught a scent; an amazing scent. _Mouse!_

The little fury creature was across Ivyheart's River. The dark river was mysterious and _deadly._

Ivyheart had been a young queen, her kits had cold and starving. She found them playing by the river, she scolded them and her kits left.

The next day her kits got sick, she decided to go to the river to try and fish. She fell in and was never seen a gain.

Of course since I was, Thornpaw, _the _Thornpaw I could swim across right?

I plunged in the current started to sweep me up and drag me down current, but I had experience swimming and paddled strongly againist it. The water was going over my head and dragging me down with tremendous force, my energy was draining out of my body.

I managed to hold onto the ledge on the other side, by now the mouse was gone and I was slowly dying.

Badgerpaw was on the other side, his eyes gleaming with menace.

I gasped as the water went over my head again and choked. "B-agerp-aw...help...me!"

He smirked, "Of course. But I just want you to know,"

He leaned closer to me,

"I killed Rainpaw." he whispered.

My blood turned cold and I froze, Badgerpaw took that time to sink his claws into my paws and cause me to let go and be swept up with the current.

The water was too much to handle I let go of trying to swim, and for the first time I felt content. I was going to be with Rainpaw..._finallly._


	2. The Battle Begins

**Thousand Claws**

I could hear the paw thrumming on the dusty ground, they were close, so close. I could already hear the battle screeches.

Our deputy, Morningflower, commanded some other senior warrior to fight in the front. Their faces were solemn and had a hint of dread.

I let a low growl form in my throat, these cats- no! They don't deserve to be called cats, these monsters, stole Silverstar's life this morning, destroying our last bit of hope. One of our most inspirational warriors, Frostwater, had a big belly full of kits, Silverstar's kits. They've tortured us for too many moons to count, I was only a meer kit when they stormed in on that sad stormy day...

I heard several cats breaking into SkyClan's camp, our brave warriors tried to fend them off but the rogues' ruthlessness won the battle. They came and went after the defenseless kits and frail elders, it was a bloody night. A large brown tom came crashing into my mother's nest, his menacing eyes narrowed into slits. He looked at me coldly and dove toward me, my mother feriously blocked him, having herself viciously pushed out of the way. I whimpered in fear and shrank back, he was looming over me. I closed my eyes, then the shadow was gone. And so was my mother.

I swore to StarClan that I'd get revenge and today was the day I'd get it.

Morningflower had us assemble, young warriors in the back, then apprentices, younger apprentices, warriors, and senior warriors. I was in the warriors row.

Out of the mist I could make out a few cats, wait- not just _a few, _an army. All of them ready to kill for what they wanted, our blood spilled.

Morningflower spoke up, "Thank you all SkyClan members, you have made me proud! We shall fight like the courageous warriors we are, many of us will fall. But not in vain, we shall arise from the ashes to live for another day!"

Cheering followed Morningflower's words, but it almost seemed forced. This was the battle we have all been waiting for, the one that will end this war. I wondered about what would happen if we lost. Would they capture our queens and kits and leave our elders to die?

The thought made my blood boil, I was ready to take _every single one _of them down. To unleash the pain, my fallen clanmates felt, I would make this right.

I tiny voice spoke up in my mind, _You're fighting for freedom, not blood. Remember what separates us from them._

I pushed it away, I wasn't about to show mercy on them after they mercilessly slayed our cats. I would never forgive them.

They were coming closer, only a few fox-lengths away. Their lead cat stopped, the cats slowed to a halt as well.

"Oh look the WeakClan cats have showed up? What pathetic cats!" snickered the lead black tom.

His group laughed too, their evil eyes gleaming with joy.

Morningflower stuck her tail in the air for her warriors to stay silent,

"Ohhh, I soooo terrified." mocked the black tom, laughter and taunting followed his words.

Morningflower's eyes burned with rage, "SkyClan, ATTACK!"


	3. The Battle

**Thousand Claws**

The two sides crashed together. I got locked in battle with this gray tabby she-cat, I hissed at her showing my sharp fangs.

The tabby she-cat's eyes widened and a menacing grin spread across her face, "You're the kit that I fought two moons ago and sent fleeing."

Rage burned in my pale amber eyes, "My name is SWIFTSTREAM!"

With the anger of my last words I pinned her down and I started slashing at her belly-fur,

"Had enough?" I hissed.

She nodded in pure terror, and ran away as fast as she could.

"Hah! Who's running no-"

A large white tom pinned me down, I kicked up my hindlegs as an attempt to push him off. I rolled onto my side, and sank my fangs into his neck. He froze in shock, I shoved him out of the way. With one last slash he was dead, he deserved to be.

Morningflower was battling a tom and a she-cat all at once, I bolted toward her. I swiped the she-cat's nose, causing a small trickle of blood to form. She narrowed her eyes, and attempted to claw my eye out, I dodged and returned the swipe at her ear. None of this was serious, I was just playing with her. I chuckled, then with a powerful swipe I knocked her over. I lunged at her and bit into her scruff hard, I wouldn't let go, I couldn't let go. Then, she fell limp.

The tom battling Morningflower instantly ran over, "Noooo! My kits, my mate! Breeze, don't go I can take you to Frost you'll be okay..."

The gray tom fled back to where he came from with his mate.

Satisfaction spread throughout me, how do you like the way it feels to have some cat you love taken away from you?

I charged into battle once more, in the mist I spotted brown tom. He looks- just like the one that took my mother away!

I dashed toward him, all the anger, rage, sadness, and grief I'd ever felt was in my body pushing me forward like the most powerful wind, giving me the strength of a hundred cats. Though, this cat looked like just a kit, perhaps his kit. NO! My mind was softening, if they want to take away the faces of the ones I love, I'll gladly return the favor.

The little brown kit gasped and whimpered at the sight of me. You better be scared! With one bite I could put an end to my suffering, I'd finally feel free.

_That you'd savagely murdered a kit?_

No, no. To avenge my mother's death!

_I never thought that by saving you, I'd ruin others lives. Stay separate, stay who you are._

What?! I am, I am. Am I? Mother? I was talking nonsense these monsters have unleashed so much pain, too much pain. I leaned forward for the killing bite- I couldn't, this was the murder's kit, this kit wasn't the murder. In fact, I doubt he's even harmed a fly. And I devastated families in this war, I- I'm the murderer.

All the pain and rage I've felt drained out of me. I shook my head, no cat in SkyClan should have to deal with what I had to deal with.

"STOP!" I yowled over the chaos.

Surprisingly every cat stopped. Maybe they don't want this battle as much as we do...

"We can't go on like this! We are all cats, we should be all friends! If Morningflower allows it, I'd like to stop this endless fighting and for you to form a Clan next to SkyClan! We could be neighbors, and never fight! Please, to stop to war we have to forgive! Who's with me?"

No cat answered, they looked like they were about to continue fighting but then- a tiny voice spoke up from the crowd.

"I am! You spared me! I owe you my life!" meowed the little kit, his green eyes burning with determination.

The cats followed his words, they all just wanted peace. And with that the war was finally at it's end. The Great War of ShadeClan and SkyClan...

"How did you like it, kits?" I asked after finishing my story about SkyClan and ShadeClan.

Duskkit's blue eyes shone, "I loved it! Was this all true?"

"Yep!" I responded.

Sandkit beamed with pride, "Our mother saved _both _Clans!"

"Well...not really, your father convinced Leopard, I just told Morningstar about it." I explained.

"Speaking of Falcon, would you like to see your father today?" I suggested.

"Yes, yes, yes!" the two kits cheered.

I felt this pride and love for them and Falcon that was so great, I could hardly contain it.

Then it hit me, maybe it wasn't the brown tom's taste for blood that killed my mother, it was my mother's sense of love for me. I sighed contently, I was with my little kits and I was off to see my mate. Life turned out great after all...


	4. Fading Courage

**Fading Courage**

I padded into camp with a rabbit in my jaws, I bounded over to the fresh-kill pile and carefully placed my prey down. I saw Moonfeather enjoying some prey and decided to join her.

"Good Morning!" I greeted quietly, I never really liked loud sounds.

"Hi, Amberflower!" returned Moonfeather.

I settled next to her. The sun shone it's brilliant rays on my hazel and white coat, making it shine. I soak up all the sun, the heat was quite comfortable.

I took a dainty bite out of the large rabbit Moonfeather was eating, the flavor danced in my mouth. For some reason I just loved rabbit, even though I was ThunderClan.

"Any news with you and Badgerstrike?" she asked casually.

"Why does every cat ask me that?" I asked in a playful teasing tone.

"Ohhh...because you go on moonhigh hunting with him, you share prey with him, you talk _a lot _with him-"

"Alright, alright, you've proved your point. But why does it matter?" I asked.

"Well...you're deputy! It _does _matter!" Moonfeather insisted.

"Amberflower! Come over here please!" called Sparrowfeather from the medicine cat den.

I looked at Moonflower, "Excuse me."

I went into the minty den, "Yes?"

"I want you to visit Dapplestar." explained Sparrowfeather his voice thickened with- something- grief? Nah, nothing to grieve for it's green-leaf, there are plenty of kits, no cat died since 2 moons ago.

"Oh okay," I nodded, "I'll just go to her den."

"Um, no actually, " he corrected, "She's here."

My voice hardened in concern, "What happened? Is she okay?"

Sparrowfeather looked down, "She has greencough."

My eyes widened in shock, and I wailed in despair, "What?! How? Huh?"

"Well..you know how she has been coughing, and when she insisted it was just dust. It wasn't."

"No, no, no," I breathed, I padded into the smaller cave behind Sparrowfeather's herb store, where he kept his patients.

And Dapplestar was there her tortoiseshell pelt rising and falling with her breath, choking once in a while.

"Dapplestar?" I meowed weakly.

She looked up then glanced back down.

"Sparrowfeather? She just has greencough? She's not- she's not- dying, is she?" I meowed, begging it wasn't true.

"I just discovered this morning when she came to my den,"

I shook my head, "No..."

I looked down at my dying leader. She was gasping for air and choking, her usually bright green eyes were dull, and her tortoiseshell pelt matted.

All the excitement I felt for being leader as a kit, drained out of me. Leaving me weak and frail, what if StarClan won't approve? What if I'll be a bad leader? What if the Clan doesn't want me as leader?

I watched Dapplestar rolled around and coke, then the it was completely silent, too silent.

"Nooo, Dapplestar!" I wailed,

"Don't go." I meowed more weakly this time.

I looked away, if I was going to be 'Amberstar' then I was going to make Dapplestar proud. I was going to make ThunderClan proud. I would make myself proud.


	5. Pizza

**SolarClan Challenge**

"Hey look it's morning!" yelled Popcornkit.

"Yay!" screamed Sparklekit.

"I like panckes." cheered Sasafraskit.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO! LET IT GO!"

"Let's do the counting game!"

"No."

"LIKE MANGOOOOSSS!"

_**Yes mangos are tasty!**_

"Huh?" asked Sparklekit, "Who are you?"

_**A beautiful butterfly.**_

"Realwe?" asked Popcornkit.

_**Yup!**_

"Are you sure?" asked Sasafraskit.

_**Nope!**_

_**PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!**_


	6. Test's and Spottedleaf's Song

**SolarClan Challenge**

*Sound epic theme song! (bam bam da!)*

**Welcome to...THE KIT SHOW!**

"Hai everycat! This is Mangokit here with Popcornkit!" introduced Mangokit.

"I like to eat, eat, eat apples and bananas!" sang Popcornkit.

"T.S.O.S!" shouted Mangokit her neon orange fur bristling.

"Wha?" asked Popcornkit.

"That's so old school, duh!" she said as she started to blow her Hello Kitty balloon.

"Today we will be interviewing the greatest cat of them all...FERNCLOUD!" yowled Mangokit, a brown kit rushed up to her and whispered to her some thing, "OH. What? No! Fine."

"Or...Firestar." she meowed quietly with a hint of anger.

Firestar padded up and gave the crowd a flashing grin, which melted she-cat's hearts.

"Hi." he greeted nodding to the kits, "I understand you're here to give me free shampoo."

Popcornkit shook his head, "Actually. We need to interview you!"

"What?! Okay..." repiled Firestar giving the crowd another dazzeling smile.

"I WANNA SEE YOU BE BRAVE! SAY WHAT YOU WANNA SAY! AND LET THE WORDS FALL OUT, HONESTLY! I WANNA SEE YOU BE BRAVE! I JUST WANNA SEE YOU, I JUST WANNA SEE YOOOOUUU! I WANNA SEE YOU BE BRAVE!"

"Spottedleaf?" asked Firestar.

"YUP!" she shouted.

Mangokit grabbed the script, "Ohhh two cats in one show, nice!"

Mangokit handed Firestar and Spottedleaf papers, "Test time!"

Spottedleaf sighed and got working, Firestar started his test.

**Spottedleaf's Test:**

_Name: Spottedleaf_

_Who is your mate? Uh...Firestar- um...no cat. At all..._

_What Clan? ThunderClan_

_Kits? Not many. Cookiekit, Pizzakit, Orangecrushkit, Sagakit, Sonykit, Disneykit, and some others._

_Do you like pizza? No, I don't know what it is._

_Do you like Mangokit? No, I don't know what it is._

_Will you build a snowman? No, I don't know what it is._

_LET IT GO! No, I don't know what it is._

_What came first the egg or the chicken? The herbs, the earth. Without them...the word will be gone. :(_

_Is number 9 a real thing? I think so...yes?_

_Paint. ?_

**Firestar's Test:**

_Who is your mate? Stormdust, I think. Is that her name?_

_What Clan? KittypetClan_

_Kits? Leopardfoot's son's son's mate, and the medicine cat that apparantly in 3 chapter fell in love._

_Do you like pizza? Pizzakit? I think so._

_Do you like Mangokit? I like mangos._

_Will you build a snowman? OR RIDE BIKES AROUND THE HALLS? I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE- *rest of the song*_

_LET IT GO! My potty? I already did._

_What came first the egg or the chicken? Idk, as long as it's on my plate I don't really care._

_Is number 9 a real thing? *counts fingers* yes?_

_Paint. fhjebnw jshrpcewjs_

"We have concluded that Firestar is...i don't even...and that Spottedleaf doesn't know anything!" concluded Mangokit.

**_I like to parrrrtttayyyy! YAY! YAY! YAY!_**

"ABCDEIK..."

"That's wrong." corrected Mangokit, "Q comes after D!"

"E."

"Q."

"E."

"Q!"

"E!"

"Q!"

"EEEEE!"

"QQQQQQQQ!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!"

"E!"

"Q!"

"E!"

_** :) **_

"You're wrong magical voice!" shouted Mangokit.

Firestar started to ballet onto the stage... "lalalalaaallalalaaaaaalalalalala."

Spottedleaf cried, and whimpered.

Firestar stopped, "What's wrong Spot-dot?"

"I-I can't be a medicine cat!" she wailed.

"Of course you can." Firestar meowed.

"No..I-I can't!"

"Why-"

"IMA STAR!" sang Spottedleaf.

**Spottedleaf's Song:**

I wanna sing all day not take care of ugly cats!

I wanna play all day not find herbs for my leader's bath!

Sometimes I wanna eat a badger, but should I?

Should I?  
Could I?  
Would I?

YES I WOULD!

Sometimes I wanna say bye to Hello Kitty, but should I?

Should I?

Could I?

Would I?

YASSSS!

I just wanna sing all day not take care of ugly cats!

I wanna play all day not find herbs for my leader's bath!

I JUST WANNA BE WHO I AM!

I JUST WANNA SPEAK WITH GRAND WOORRDS!

I JUST WANNA BE ME, SPOOOOTTTTEDDDLEAF!

I AM SPOTTEDLEAF!

I wanna sing all day not take care of ugly cats!

I wanna play all day not find herbs for my leader's bath!

Sometimes I wanna eat a badger, but should I?

Should I?  
Could I?  
Would I?

YES I WOULD!

Sometimes I wanna say bye to Hello Kitty, but should I?

Should I?

Could I?

Would I?

YASSSS!

I will.


	7. Sweet Revenge

**SolarClan Challenge**

The moon gleamed brightly and shone off her pelt making her seem like a star from StarClan.

A chilly breeze blew through the Clan, I scooted closer to her and our pelts brushed, "Reedwish?"

The light ginger she-cat looked up, "Yes?"

I gulped of nervously and smiled, "I love you, I want you to be my mate."

At first she was silent, my heart raced and finally a reply came, "Okay, I love you too."

She smiled and her blue eyes hid something but I didn't care, why should I?

She went off and looked back, "I have to go...hunting."

I nodded and stayed at the post. I stayed there for what seemed like hours waiting for her to return, she never came back.

A gentle breeze whistled through the forest leaves, and prey was rustling amoug the ferns; the forest seemed so..._welcoming._

I decided to just go and find Reedwish, maybe she needed some help hunting.

The forest canopy only allowed cracks of moonlight and made it harder to see, but it was okay.

I heard voices and went that way; they were familier.

I found the two cats and I peeked through a fern.

_Reedwish and Thornfang!_

"Aww...I love you more!" Reedwish meowed purring, _she never purred with me!_

"I promise that I know some cat who loves you more." repiled Thornfang giving her a swfit lick on the cheek. _ME I DO!_

Reedwish smiled and rolled onto her back, Thornfang did the same; they seemed to be star gazing.

Reedwish pointed at a bright star with her paw, "Do you see that one?"

Thornfang nodded.

"I think that that's my anscentor, it looked like it's all alone."

Thornfang looked at her, "You're not alone."

I prepared to leap into the scence and ruin they're little time.

I emerged through the ferns, "No. She isn't."

Reedwish gasped, "Badgerstrike, I-I didn't know you were-"

"Enough! Of course you didn't!" I hissed as I glared at Thornfang, "What are you doing with her?"

Thornfang stepped protectively in front of her, "I love her."

I narrowed my eyes and lunged for Thornfang, I slashed at his belly-fur and muzzle, forming a pool of blood around him.

"You-you monster!" I snarled, as I sank my fangs into his shoulder.

Reedwish wailed, "No!"

I burried my fangs into his throat and wouldn't let go, he fell limp.

Reedwish screamed and collasped next to her dead mate.

I smirked, "Stupid cats."

* * *

I headed back to camp, the cats must've been getting back to camp by now.

I just went into the Warrior's den to have some rest, I'd need it.

The den was dark and empty; just like my heart.

The nest that I would share with Reedwish was in front of me, I teared it to shreds.

With the moss remains I created a new nest and slept in it, alone.

* * *

I woke up to bright, sunny rays in my face.

Reedwish was talking with Sunnytail, the medicine cat. I sent Reedwish a glare, she looked down at her paws.

Then Reedwish went into Icestar's den, I didn't know what she was up to but I didn't care.

I just exited the camp and started to go hunting.

* * *

I returned with two mice and a vole, the prey was dangling from my jaws. I dropped my kills in the fresh-kill pile, Icestar seemed to be making an annoucement. I just grabbed a mole and decided to eat it while she was speaking.

"Please gather beneath Highlog for a Clan meeting!" yowled Icestar.

Reedwish smiled, _what is that she-cat up to?_

"Reedwish has some news, dealing with Badgerstrike." she continued.

My eyes widened as all the cats laid there eyes on me.

"They have kits on the way!" she annouced.

The Clan cheered, and I sent a glare at Reedwish.

She shurgged.

* * *

Yay. The birth of my kits. Normally I would be excited but these weren't my kits. They were Thornfang's.

Reedwish screeched I shrugged it off, she wailed I yawned, this happened like ten times then I could finally see the little brats.

There were two kits a brown tom like Thornfang and a little ginger she-kit like Reedwish.

The two most hated cats in the Clans, rage built up in me and I flung a kit across the nursery.

You may be asking: was the medicine cat there? Oh yes, yes she was.

I bit into a tiny scruff and heard a squeal. I crush the little she-kit's hindleg, and murderously landed a deadly hit at the tom. By then the warriors got there and dragged me away. Icestar ordered them to exile me, but I fought them.

They killed me and here I am.

* * *

"You ask for my story little one?" I asked, "That's it, I was betrayed and now I'm in the Dark Forest."

I glared as Reedwish's kit left the Dark Forest border and headed home, _I will get my revenge._


	8. Sunshinebirdy's Tale

**SolarClan Challenge**

Sunshinebirdy: I is MAICALLY!1111!

Derpkit: You too purrfsyafu.

Sunshinebirdy: jfdbfnekfnd!1111!

Derpkit: I IS LIKE A IS XHERRY!sj

Sunshinebirdy: ME IS AWWDksnfekSONME!1111!

Derpkit: YOU IS TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO TO beatifel!

Sunshinebirdy: I IS CAN SANG 2! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM! PROBLEM!

*Derpkit dies*

Sunshinebirdy: YAY! :D


	9. Save The Pineapples!

**MuffinClan**

Cake That Eats Owls: THE SNOW BLOWS WHITE IN THE TRIBE TONIGHT, NOT A CAT TO BE SEEEN!

Popcorn That Jumps For Narnia: A KINGDOM THAT HAS NO KIT-KAT WHAT TO DO?

Worn Pajamas: I KINDA REALLY HAD TO POO

Flying Mango: I AM HOWLING FROM THE WIND IN MY EYES.

Me: Couldn't keep it in had to say these goodbyes.

BYE BOLT AND QUIET!

The weird voice at the end with side effects: feeling maybe hurt

**Ad:**

**Pineapples are being hurt every second help the world and join in the Pineapple Saving Foundation at your hospital.**


	10. The Way of a Warrior

**NerdClan Challenge**

_Raised by the code,_

_guided by their ancestors in the stars,_

_to determine what kind of cat they are._

_Many tales have been told,_

_of the brave and bold,_

_but somewhere lurking in the shadows is some cat who's heart is hollow._

_Many paths had been laid,_

_prices of revenge has been paid._

_Adventures minor and great,_

_and apologizes that were far too late._

_For one could never put the way of a warriors into words,_

_but let this poem be heard._


	11. Yellowfang's Understanding

**NerdClan Challenge**

My heart felt torn in two, I couldn't move on, not now not ever. It's was shattering and heartbreaking, for the cat I had loved so dearly, for the cat I would've given up everything for... for him to banish me from my birth Clan.

Why, Brokenstar?

Why?

Wh-why?

Why have you turned into th-this _monster_.

Do I regret having you, do I? No. I don't, I love you and your father even if you aren't a son to be proud of.

I just don't understand Brokenstar, I just don't understand.


	12. The Birth

**NeonClan Challenge**

Totescutebowsandsparklez legged around the forest, wondering if she should fly with her rainbow of pink wings made out of pure morning due. Nahh...why would she she's too much perfection. Instead of being called Totescutebowsandsparklez, she liked Cutebows. All of a sudden a huge explosion of glitter and bows then three beautiful kits fluttered down on their wings. One was pink and pink like Cutebow, one was yellow and golden like yolo, and one was red and ugly like blah! The pink on was puurrrrrfect, so she was named Cutekit, and the yellow one was yellow so he was named Yolokit, and the ugly one was super uglyred so she was named Annakit.

Then their leader (who was supper dull n' ugly lelelelelelel XDXDDXDXDXDDX1111!), chheekked over and jumped onto a twoleg, "Evry1on who is as dull as meh come! And Cutebow + kits."

"Cutekit you are now Cutepink, because you are too adroable you need a warrior name….like NOW!"

"Yolokit you are now YolollollolXD"

"Annakit you are now Annauglyy, NOW. Reetire and you are now sentenced to exile."

Everybody cheered and blew up in confetti cuz #jello.

Then a huge line formed to take a #selife with Cutepink. Now...no one liked Cutebow, :( :( :( So she was :( :(: (:O( :(:O

tHen her mazing duaghter, Cintuepink, came to the recuse and gave up all her cuteness to Cutebow creating the now not very cute mommy into a mazing big youngthful thing.

Cutepink turned….ugh….g-gr-gray. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! But Cutebow wasn't that amazing, Cutepink had meant to give her cute powers to her mom but itstead it struck Annaugly!

So the ugly read she-cat turned in a rainbow she-cat with molting orange eyes!

And that's how Starkit was born. THE END.

#jello

#selfie

#credits

#cute by Cutepink

**#yololololXD just killed himself cuz yolo**

**SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! ********E!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE!****SELFIE! YOLO! **


	13. Pineapplefur's Poem

**HappyClan Challenge**

I was an odd tom, no cat really like me.

My name is Pineapplefur, my mother is Peachblossom. So as you can see, I carry a family tradition.

I honestly don't mind my name. I like it!

But there are always bullies. ;-;

So, I have written this special poem for the mistreated cats out there.

_I understand your pain._

_I have nothing to gain, and I like cupcakes._

_I was not liked._

_My life was sad._

_Weeeee could've been happy._

_But then Bluestar died._

_I like to eat, apples, and bananas!_

_One, two, three..._

_My name is Pineapplefur._


	14. The Cupcake Desginer

**HappyClan Short Write**

_It was a nice, sunny day in StarClan. And the forest smelled fresher than ever, prey was plentiful as well. A certain ginger she-cat was planning to hold some fun games on this glorious day!_

Squirrelflight gathered the group of StarClan cats into one circle, "Gather all, gather!"

The swarm of heroes surrounded the bold ginger she-cat.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare," she explained.

The cats nodded and settled down into the lush, heavenly grass. Squirrelflight scanned the group of felines and picked out one, "Bramblestar, truth or dare?"

The she-cat's words were followed by _ooooohs._

"Uh," the brown tom gulped nervously, "Dare?"

Squirrelflight tilted her head, "Good decision. I dare you to confess something deep and dark."

"But that's a truth!" squeaked Mosskit her eyes glistening with confusion and curiosity.

"Hush," mewed a random she-cat.

Bramblestar fidgeted awkwardly, "Well, honestly, I-I-I always wanted to be a cupcake designer."

Gasp echoed across the crowd. "Good thing I didn't tell them that I'm dating Jessy," he muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT BRAMBLESTAR?!" yowled Squirrelflight her eyes flaring with anger.

"N-Nothing..."

_And from that day on Squirrelflight punished Bramblestar with something to do with a cupcake gun and pineapples._

_THE END._


	15. SELFIE

**HappyClan Short Writes**

"Welcome to Evil Cookies!" announced Mapleshade, her dark tortoiseshell fur shinning with fur-gel.

The crowd cheered in response. Brokenstar rolled his eyes, "Be quiet and just donate."

His harsh words were taken as humor so they laughed.

* * *

"Now, take your meanacing flour and mix it with your mean eggs." instructed Mapleshade doing exactly what she said. "Now that your mixture is complete pour Puur-kitty Milk into it."

The audience took notes and shouted out compliments. Mapleshade thanked them.

* * *

"Okay, now pop the batter into the oven and you should have a nice, fluffy cake." she meowed happily as she put the cake into the oven.

We all waited for 15 minutes or so until a loud explosion was heard. The cake blew up and the everyone was covered in cake.

"Noooo," wailed Mapleshade, "How are we supposed to get out of here now?"

"Byyyy," started Brokenstar, "Taking...

SELFIES.

SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE!"

"Uhhh,"


	16. Dark Tears

**HappyClan Short Writes**

Amberfall took a step closer. "Why," she breathed.

The dark tom stared down at the ground like his just wanted to sink into it and never come back. Slowly tears slid down his cheek.

Amberfall's eyes were already stinging. her beautiful amber eyes burned with rage and confusion. "WHY?!" she screamed to her mate.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, he leaned forward to curl around his mate, "I just had to. It would be best, you could run away with me. Our kits would be _safe_."

At first the amber-colored she-cat was convinced but then her expression darkened. "I can't." her voice trembled, "My mother."

Dark grinned, "I know! She'll come with us! Oh, Amberfall, our life could be complete! I know it...I just know it!"

"My mother would never make it past the guards," Amberfall hissed. The two former mates stared at each other, longing, love, and confusion flaring in their eyes.

"I'm sorry but this is goodbye," Amberfall's voice faltered and her tone was slow and painful, her emotions drowned in misery.

"I love you," Dark whispered in her ear before bounded off into the valley. _I love you too, _she thought.

* * *

-Amberfall-

The screeching and pain was unsettling, all I could feel was agony and pain; but so much love it overwhelmmed me.

Seeing her bound away that day it crush me completely, I fell down and I fell _hard. _But that didn't matter, the thing is something left me, something I _loved. _

* * *

_-_Amberfall's Flashbacks-

_His bright eyes were gleaming in the dark night. He moved silently and his dark pelt blended with shadows, no cat could notice him if it weren't for those bold, electirc eyes._

(Get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a saint, or a sinner? If love's a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger.)

_I smiled at him, he grinned a goofy grin back. We both burst into laughter as leaves fell on his head._

(They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.)

_Later that night, I saw him talking with muscular cats with a red taint in their claws. They asked something about the Clans, he shook his head and scratched each of them then left them there to die. He ran off to his home in a rush._

_Then next time I know it the more cats with the blood-hungry glint in there eyes and red taint in their claws show up to the Clans; ready for a fight. Dark had warned us but we were out matched. They took the Clans over, stationed guards everywhere; so no cat could escape._

_Dark had been limping and bleeding from all of the cats he had taken down and the cats that tried to take him down. _

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? ..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.)

* * *

A dark tom silthered out and onto the moss with his other two golden-colored littermates. The tom was slender but had a strong trace of strength and a playful twitch in his whiskers.

"Dark," I whispered.


	17. Choice

My legs were weary. I was unsure how much longer I could keep on walking, slowly my strength was draining away. I could feel it, I was sure today was the day that I fell, _completely sure._

Onewhisker and Mudclaw supported me on either side. I smiled faintly at the thought of these loyal WindClan warriors. Once a warrior, always a warrior as they say. My weight probably made it harder to continue padding but they never complained. I sometimes wished they would just give up on me and leave me behind; all i ever did was just slow them down anyways.

Then all my energy levels plummeted at once causing me to collapse, my breath got raspy and short. I started to struggle for air. Onewhisker watched me with troubled eyes as if his fears had come true. Mudclaw looked at me with sympathy but he looked confident; ready to become leader and receive greatest power.

And then, that's when I wondered for once in my leadership if Mudclaw was the right choice. My mind tried to wonder how Mudclaw would lead to clan, and whether he would lead to clan to victory.

Mudclaw would definitely lead WindClan to victory and make the clan feared by others but how much peace would that equal to? How many lives would he risk to win a battle? Is he meant to be WindClan's next leader?

Troubling thoughts started to roll into my mind. _Blood will be shed. _Then I looked at the tom next to Mudclaw.

_Onewhisker, _I thought fondly. By this time my medicine cat rushed in. Even though I knew herbs would be of no use to me it was a relief that he would be a witness of the choice I was about to make.

I again, took a glance at Onewhisker. Compassion shone in his eyes, loyalty to WindClan ran through his veins, and he had been friends with Firestar. Firestar was a good cat and the leader of ThunderClan.

Maybe there would be peace between WindClan and ThunderClan after I left. That was what I wanted the most. My eyelids started to feel heavier than ever, if I wanted a change I had to do it _now. _I took a shaky, dry breath.

"Onewhisker," I croaked, "will be the next WindClan leader."

* * *

"After that," I told the little kit. "I don't know what happened."

The little tom's eyes shone with curiousity, "Did Mudclaw kill Onewhisker."

"No,"

"No." I repeated more strongly.

"Good." squeaked the kit satisfied.

"Okay, now run along little one. Leave myself to my own thoughts." I meowed curling back up for a nap.

The kit scampered back to his mother and rambled to his mother about the story he had heard and bragged that he would've done the same.

The same question that occured to me many moons ago buzzed in my mind again. _Did I do the right thing?_

Onestar had done a good job as leader but he didn't keep peace with ThunderClan as I had hoped. Maybe letting Mudclaw be leader would've done the same, maybe it was my fault that the brown tom had died.

But what is done, is done. I can't change what I did many many moons ago, I can just hope it was the right _choice._


End file.
